Bowser
Bowser is the overall main antagonist of the Cute Mario Bros franchise, and is the arch-nemesis of the Mario Bros. however he also has a softer side, as seen in episodes such as Mario's Rock Band where he joins Mario's band, or in Find Koopa!, where he thanks Mario for the good fight. He was portrayed by Charlie in the Pilot Episode and Find Yoshi!. A plush was later used, and he is currently portrayed by Tyler Zanon. History Pilot Episode In the Pilot Episode, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and traps her in the Tree Fort. Find Yoshi! In Find Yoshi!, Bowser plots to defeat Mario and Luigi, and eat the newly hatched Yoshi. He fights Mario and Luigi and beats them up. Later he attacks them again, but is defeated by Yoshi. Meet Jack Skellington In Meet Jack Skellington, Bowser kidnaps Jack, and Mario and Luigi fight him. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be just Luigi's dream. Halloween Special In Halloween Special, Bowser, along with Wario, trap Mario, Luigi and Jack, but Donkey Kong breaks into the Cute Mario House and defeats them. Find Koopa! In Find Koopa!, after the Koopa hatched by Mario is stolen by Mustachio, the Mario Bros. go out to find him. They end up fighting Bowser who was actually Mustachio all along, and they save Koopa. Summer Fun 2 In Summer Fun 2, Mario and Luigi go camping with Jack, but Mario tells Luigi a scary story and makes Luigi scared. He is then scared out of his house by Luigi with a little help from Batman and The Bear, along with Bowser unintentionally. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, Mario gets Rock Band from Luigi and they make a band, along with Jack and Bowser, called The Rockin Mario Bros. Unfortunately, they sucked and Luigi is turned into Cool Luigi, making Mario run away. Cute Mario Bros The Movie In Cute Mario Bros The Movie, Bowser joins the bad guy army to defeat the mario bros. Personality Bowser is very grumpy and easily agitated, as seen in episodes such as Evil Prevails? where Hammer Bro's extremely annoying voice makes him mad. He is also selfish, as seen in Find Koopa!. He has nice tendencies and is a great guitar player. He can be a good fighter in particular and will normally stop at nothing to win Mario and get Peach as his wife. In earlier episodes, Bowser wants to kill Mario and Luigi, as well as eat Yoshi. This trait was dropped early on in the series. Mustachio Mustachio is a disguise that Bowser uses in Find Koopa! to steal Koopa from the Mario Bros. which they hatched. However, Mario and Luigi foil Bowser's plan. It is unknown if he will ever use Mustachio again because they know that Mustachio is Bowser. Quotes Gallery File:BowserJr.png|Find Yoshi! File:Meet Jack-Bowser.png|Meet Jack Skellington File:Find_Koopa-Bowser.png|Find Koopa! File:Mustachio.png|Find Koopa! (as Mustachio) File:MustachioHalfstache.png|Mustachio with half of his mustache off File:Bowser.png|Evil Prevails? Screen Shot 2014-01-17 at 5.25.18 PM.png|Bowser is killed by Blue Terror in the future version Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Villains